CUPID
by LightAngelKiana
Summary: The Angels are told to take on recruits for easier missions...PG-13 for violence and language.


C.U.P.I.D.

Cute

Undercover

Perfect

Intelligent

Dames

A/N: I saw Charlie's Angels 2 today and was inspired to make a fic based on it…I hope you like!!!

*~~~*~~~~~*~~~*

Natalie was sitting in bed with her boyfriend, Pete. She was stroking her new puppy, Spike's, head. Nat's cell went off and she fumbled around her nightstand trying to get it. She fell out of bed and hit her head on the nightstand trying to stand up. 

"Ouch! Damnit...Hello?.........Uh huh. I'll be right there, Boz."

She closed her phone and said, "Sorry Pete, I gotta go."

"Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

It had been 2 weeks since she told him about Charlie and the other angels. Pete was good about putting up with Natalie's odd hours and she was thankful for his understanding. She got dressed and jumped into her mustang convertible, speeding down the street towards the agency. 

"Good morning, Charlie!" Dylan, Alex, and Natalie said in unison.

"Good morning, Angels." The voice from the box said, "Angels, I have noticed that within that last few weeks you three have had many assignments and that has interfered with your personal lives. Also I have noticed that the assignments have been miniscule and too easy for Angels of your skill. So I have decided to let each of you take on a new recruit. 

"Wow! A new recruit? This'll be great!!!" Exclaimed Dylan.

"The only thing is, they must be chosen from the 9 people I have selected," said Charlie.

Bosley handed them each three folders with names of girls on the front. 

"You have three weeks to choose which one of these girls you will take on as an Assistant Angel or C.U.P.I.D.," Charlie told them.

"C.U.P.I.D.? What is that?" asked Alex.

"It stands for Cute Undercover Perfect Intelligent Dames," said Bosley.

"Good luck on your new mission, Angels," Said Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie!!!" They all exclaimed as he hung up.

*~~~*

Dylan's first folder:

Name: Britney Carr

Age: 13

Fighting Skills: Kickboxing Master

Achievements: National Gymnastics Champion for the past 5 years

Major Skills: Really good at acting

IQ: 175

Languages: English and Russian

She watched how Britney behaved my seeing her at the mall with her friends. There was a group of punk boys who, as she walked by, whistled at her. She then proceeded to flip them off, cuss at them, and kick one where it hurts. Dylan winced at her actions and proceeded to throw away the folder. 

Alex's first folder:

Name: Billi Murphy

Age: 12

Fighting Skills: Kung Fu

Achievements: Designed the first missile intercepting system and published an encyclopedia of rocket science at age 10

Major Skills: She can hack her way out of any cyber situation.

IQ: 180

Languages: English and all Germanic languages.

Alex observed Rachel's computer's actions for a few hours then she listened in on her phone conversations. Three days later, Alex knew that this girl was the most qualified because she could erase her presence when walking around her house. She was really skilled at Kung Fu and her IQ was off the map. This girl was destined to be an Angel. She didn't even glance at the other folders before telling Charlie her decision the next morning. 

Natalie's first folder:

Name: Karie Smith

Age: 14

Fighting skill: She is an expert gunman

Achievements: She was the junior rodeo champion for 9 years in the row

Major skill: She is an expert car mechanic

IQ: 170

Languages: English and Polish

At first, Natalie was impressed by her major skill but she was soon disappointed. Karie misused her gun by threatening people at her school with it. She had been suspended twice for threatening and that wasn't something that would help crime fighting. She seemed insecure and dishonest as well. Natalie was devastated that such a good brain was put to waste. 

*~~~* Week 2

Dylan's second folder:

Name: Sahara Centers

Age: 13

Fighting skill: cutlass master (A/N: A cutlass is a post-medieval sword used by pirates and sailors)

Achievements: Investigated, trailed, and caught a cerial killer before the cops even knew who the killer was. 

Major skill: She has a degree in criminal law.

IQ: 165

Languages: English and Arabic

Dylan was very impressed by her achievements and major skill but didn't know whether a cutlass would do well in the field of battle. She sent two men to confront her in an alley to see how she would react. She drew her sword and was about to stab one of them but they grabbed it from her hands leaving her unarmed and without defense. The dropped the cutlass and ran away down the alley. Dylan knew that a cutlass wasn't so great of a weapon—especially since it was bulky and very heavy. She gave the folder back to Bosley and continued with her search.

Natalie's second folder:

Name: Samantha Wright

Age: 13

Fighting skill: Karate, black belt, 3rd degree

Achievements: She has designed 3 major successful multi-million dollar dot coms.

Major skill: She can erase her presence in a room and can change her personality whenever she needs to and is a very good escape artist.

IQ: 185

Languages: English and all romance languages (Spanish, French, and Italian)

Natalie really liked the demeanor of this girl. She was very aware of her surroundings and could kick butt. She beat the Master of her Karate class and used her intelligence to predict his attacks. She was amazing. Natalie had found her girl. She told Charlie her choice the next day. 

"Dylan, I noticed you have not been having good luck at your mission," said Charlie.

"Sorry. The first two girls were just so…blonde…" she said.

"HEY!!!" yelled Natalie who pushed Dylan off the couch, all of the Angels laughing.

"Natalie! Alex! I need you to help Dylan in her search. The last girl needs to be analyzed by all three of you. She is very skilled but I think Dylan should have a second and a third opinion on this one," Charlie told them.

"Ok, Charlie. All of us will get working right away," said Dylan.

*~~~*

Dylan's third folder:

Name: Rachel Chan

Age: 12

Fighting skill: Kung Fu 

Achievements: Published her first book at age 7 and has written 5 more that have made it number 1 on the _New York Times Bestseller List. _

Major skill: Hacking and investigating criminals.

IQ: 175

Languages spoken: English, Chinese, and Japanese.

All three Angels watched her intently. Alex watched her computer's behavior and read one of her online stories. Natalie talked to her online pretending to be a fan of her books and stories finding out how big or small her ego was. And Dylan observed her in her house and at school. She was humble but took credit for the things she had done. She was nice but tough and didn't take crap from anybody and her computer was perfect—no hacking software or illegal files. She seemed perfect. 

"Looks like we've found our girl, Dylan," said Alex.

"She is gonna be one great recruit," Natalie said.

*~~~*~~~~~*~~~*

A/N: I hope you liked it!!! Please review! I would appreciate your support. Thanks!


End file.
